Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm
by SteDiethel
Summary: Pues simplemente son cuentos con nuestros personajes favoritos de Yu Yu Hakusho, soy malisima en los summary, please dejen review!


**CUENTOS DE LOS HERMANOS GRIMM**

Por: SteDiethel

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece…

Es mi primer fic, completamente basado en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, espero que los disfruten.

Advertencia: Yaoi (Si no les gusta larguense!) xD

Parejas: El primero que me envié un review, no importando que pareja decida (Normal, yaoi, yuri, etc.) se le concederá el escoger la pareja para el siguiente cuento.

* * *

**El príncipe rana **

En tiempos muy remotos cuando desear una cosa era casi lo mismo que poseerla, había un rey cuyas hijas eran muy hermosas, pero, el hijo menor era tan hermoso que el propio sol, que tantas excelencias contemplaba en su curso, se maravillaba cada vez que lo veía. Tenía el cabello tan pelirrojo como la sangre misma, la piel blanca y pura como la nieve y los ojos más brillantes que la más fina esmeralda. Cerca del palacio del rey, se encontraba un grande y espeso bosque y en el interior del mismo, al abrigo de un alto tilo, había un pozo. En las horas de más calor, le gustaba al pequeño príncipe Kurama ir al bosque y sentarse junto al fresco pozo. Cuando se cansaba de estar sentado, se entretenía jugando con una pelota de oro que llevaba, arrojándola en alto y recogiéndola con la mano; esta era su diversión favorita.

Pero sucedió una vez, que la pelota de oro no fue a parar a manos de Kurama, sino que dio en el suelo y salio despedida con el choque, yendo a caer en un pozo. Kurama la siguió un trecho con la mirada, pero pronto la perdió de vista, ya que el pozo era tan profundo que no se veía fondo. Quedó Kurama tan afligido que empezó a llorar sin consuelo, siguiendo sus sollozos cada vez más fuertes. Mientras de este modo se lamentaba, oyó una voz que decía:

-¿Que te pasa príncipe? De tal forma lloras, que hasta a las piedras moverías a compasión.

Miro el muchacho extrañado a su alrededor para descubrir de donde procedía la voz y vio que era una rana la que hablaba, sacando fuera del agua su fea y gruesa cabezota.

-¡Ah¿Eres tú, viejo chapoteador?-Exclamo el joven, -Lloro porque mi pelota de oro ha caído en el pozo

-Pues tranquilízate y no llores, respondió la rana, -Yo puedo arreglarlo, pero tú ¿Qué recompensa me darás si rescato tu juguete?

-La que tú quieras querida rana: vestidos o joyas y hasta la corona que orna mi cabeza.

Contesto la rana: -No quiero tus vestidos, ni tus joyas y tu corona. Pero si tu me quieres y me aceptas como camarada y compañero de juegos, poniéndome junto a ti en la mesa, comiendo en tu platito y bebiendo en tu vasito, durmiendo, además, en tu camita, buscaré la pelota y te la traeré. Prométeme lo que te pido y volverás a tener tu juguete.

Dijo Kurama: -Te lo prometo concederte cuanto has pedido si me traes la pelota.

Pensaba en su interior: -¡Que tonterías dice está rana! Se esta en el agua croando con sus compañeras y no puede ser camarada de ningún ser humano.

Habiendo oído la rana la respuesta del príncipe, se sumergió en el pozo y reapareció tras breves instantes llevando la pelota en la boca. La depositó en el suelo junto el príncipe, que la recogió con alborozo y se marchó corriendo al palacio.

-¡Espera¡Espera! Gritó la rana, siguiendo a saltitos al joven. –Llévame contigo, porque no puedo correr tanto.

Pero de nada le servía arrojar al aire sus "croa" "croa" con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. El príncipe no la oía. Seguía corriendo apresuradamente hacia el palacio y pronto olvido a la pobre rana, que tuvo que volver a sumergirse en el agua.

Al día siguiente, cuando comía el rey con toda su familia y la corte, estando el príncipe sentado frente a su plato de oro, se oyeron las pisadas de algo que subía lentamente la escalera de mármol. Llamaron luego a la puerta y una voz pronunció las palabras siguientes:

-Príncipe el más joven de los hijos del rey¡ábreme!

Se levanto Kurama para ver quien estaba ahí, pero al divisar la rana, cerró rápidamente la puerta y volvió a su asiento preso de gran emoción. Percibió el rey la agitación del príncipe y le dijo:

-¿De quien tienes miedo hijo mío¿Ha venido talvez un gigante con ganas de llevársete?

-No es ningún gigante, sino una asquerosa rana

-¿Que quiere de ti la rana?

-¡Ay, querido padre! Estaba ayer junto al pozo jugando, cuando se me cayó en el agua la pelota de oro. Me eché a llorar y apareció esa rana, que me trajo la pelota después de haberme hecho prometer que la adoptaría como compañero. Pero yo no creía que saliera de su elemento. Y ahora esta ahí fuera y quiere venir conmigo.

Llamo entonces la rana por segunda vez y dijo:

-Hijo del rey, el más joven ¡Ábreme¿No te acuerdas de lo que ayer me prometiste junto al fresco pozo? Hijo del rey, el más joven ¡Ábreme!

Dijo el rey:

-Puesto que así lo prometiste, así has de cumplirlo. ¡Abre la puerta!

Kurama vacilaba, pero su padre repitió la orden y le fue forzoso obedecerla.

Entró la rana siguiendo los pies de Kurama hasta que se sentó este. Pidió entonces la rana que lo subieran a la silla y así tuvo que hacerlo Kurama por orden de su padre. Quiso luego el animalito estar en la mesa, en lo que también se vio obligado a complacerlo.

-¡Acércame a tu plato de oro, para que podamos comer juntos, exigió luego

Le complació Kurama, aunque bien se echaba ver que de muy mala gana. Comió la rana con buen apetito, pero pronto quedo saciada. Ni un bocado más podía pasar por su gaznate. No tardó en exclamar:

-He comido muy bien y tengo ganas de descansar, llévame a tu cuarto y prepara tu cama para que podamos dormir juntos en ella.

Kurama rompió a llorar. Sentía asco por aquella fría rana, a la que apenas se atrevía a tocar y que quería dormir en su hermosa y limpia cama. Pero el rey se enfado y hablo a su hijo en estos términos:

-No debes quebrantar ahora la promesa que hiciste a quien te ayudó cuando te encontrabas en un apuro.

Cogió entonces Kurama a la rana entre dos dedos y la dejó en un rincón de su habitación, acostándose el. Pero la rana se acerco a saltitos a los pies de la cama y exclamó:

-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir tan bien como tú. Ponme en la cama o se lo diré a tu padre.

Enfurecido Kurama, cogió a la rana y la arrojó a la pared al tiempo que le decía:

-¡A ver si te callas de una vez, asquerosa rana!

Pero en ese mismo instante en que cayó, dejo de ser una rana, convirtiéndose en un apuesto príncipe de hermosos cabellos color azabache y amables ojos. Por voluntad del rey, fue este príncipe querido compañero y esposo de Kurama. Según explicó el joven que era primogénito de un rey, una malvada bruja lo había convertido en rana y solo aquel príncipe podía deshacer el hechizo.

Quiso partir el príncipe Yusuke al día siguiente con el recién desposado para el reino de su padre y, efectivamente, al despuntar el sol, llegaba a la puerta del palacio una carroza con seis caballos blancos que llevaban un plumero blanco en la cabeza y guarniciones de oro. En la trasera del coche se encontraba el criado de Yuske, el fiel Kuwabara. Era tanta la aflicción que produjo en Kuwabara la transformación de Yuste, que le había sido preciso ponerse tres fajas de hierro alrededor del talle para que no se le saltar el corazón de dolor.

El fiel Kuwabara ayudó a subir a Kurama y volvió a montar en la parte trasera del coche, lleno de alegría por haberse desecho del embrujo. Al cabo de poco rato, oyó Yuske un fuerte crujido detrás de el, como si algo se hubiera roto. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y exclamó:

-¡Kuwabara se rompe la carroza!

-No mi señor, no es la carroza. Es una de las fajas con que contenía mi corazón para que no estallara de pena cuando en el pozo os hallasteis convertido en rana

Dos veces más volvió a oírse el mismo ruido, creyendo siempre Yuske que se rompía el carruaje, pero eran los cinturones de hierro con que el fiel Kuwabara contenían su corazón y que al henchirse el joven de gozo por la liberación de Yuske, saltaban en dos pedazos.

Llegando al reino de Yuske, el y Kurama se casarón otra vez allá y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

Espero que les guste, como ya les habia dicho es mi primer fic en Yu Yu Hakusho y espero que les guste y me manden reviews para ver que tal y si lo continuo.

Siguiente capitulo: **"La hija del leñador"**

Adiós y manden muchos reviews para lo que sea, dudas, comentarios, sugerencia, burlas, felicitaciones, lo que sea!


End file.
